the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratha (Order of the Colossus)
Ratha is an alchemist, scientist, researcher, and inventor. Her mood tends to change depending on where she is; she's happy in her laboratory, grumpy outside of it, happy and peaceful when she's with her mate, Alistar. She boasts quite a few scars from experiments that went awry. Background Ratha is the icon of a scientist and alchemist. Anything that piques her interest must be investigated thoroughly until every aspect of it is understood. Her work ethic keeps her awake late at night, pouring over data and beakers, learning new things about the world she lives in. Everything is compiled into folders that are carefully organized by date and subject for future uses. These discoveries help advance the clan and she is considered a great asset. Occasionally, though, Ratha becomes obsessed over her experiments and goes off the beaten path to try something new and radical. These usually end up with an explosion and some sort of new injury for the scientist. Followed by a loud cackle of joy. “Don’t worry! Just a little mishap,” she would say to any concern eyes. “I’ll just lower the dosage for the next trials.” Though no one can doubt Ratha’s genius, there are times when she laps into this ego of an ‘evil genius’ and disappears for days at a time inside her lab. She comes out later having discovered some new dangerous chemical, or a radioactive material to use in the next alchemy experiment she has planned next. She isn’t actually evil, nor wishes harm onto others. It’s just that her curious mind is so focused on discovery that she doesn’t think if it should be discovered. And if there are no discoveries to be found, Ratha is a rather grumpy dragon that wants to go back to her lab. Her mind is too full of plans and designs to be bothered with something like socialization or eating. No one around her can understand her genius or the plans she has floating in her mind. The only one that can understand her is her mate Alistar. A curious dragon that has killed demons and monsters alike. He is the only one that checks up on her regularly and makes sure she eats at dinner time. Whatever injuries she sustains in her experiments, he overlooks and calmly bandages them up for the next one. Ratha doesn’t quite understand why everyone else sees Alistar as something to fear, for there is a gentleness underneath that is really endearing. Sure, on the outside he looks scary, but as a scientist she can’t take appearances at face value. There is so much more to the world than surface looks and more research could reveal the true beauty that hides beneath. Trivia Scars include but aren't limited to: * missing most of her lips at the snout due to chemical burns, exposing her teeth and giving her a disfigured and potentially scary appearance * particularly scarred skin and muscle tissue around her right eye, which clearly outlines her goggles. If she hadn't been wearing them during the incident, she would have likely lost an eye. she's one of my favorite dragons and she's not even special in terms of generation or age or any other objective reason. I love her. Credits * Background was written by Shadylex (#6616) back to clan page Category:Plague Dragon Category:Wildclaw Category:Female Category:Alchemist